Guardia nocturno
by Blue Knight Skeleton
Summary: Al comenzar las vacaciones de verano, Annette Meléndez encuentra un trabajo para ganar dinero y comprar videojuegos para su ocio. Lo que no esperaba era encontrar en ese lugar era a aquellos animatronicos humanizados que le harían pasar por muchas cosas… muchas cosas graciosas y extrañas. Aunque tampoco esperaba llegar a hacer tan buenos amigos (Primer fic que escribo).
1. Piloto

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes pertenecen a Scott Cawthon, yo solo escribo esta wea (?).**

 **Capitulo piloto, explicaciones y notas al final :v o lo que sea.**

* * *

Una bella mañana, en alguna delegación del D.F.… ah, mierda, que ya no se llama así y ya no son delegaciones, da igual. Una joven se encontraba caminando con pesadez mientras iba a la escuela, unas ojeras adornaban su rostro color interior de pan tostado.

-Uhhhgg… no debí desvelarme ayer…- decía una chica de cabello largo castaño, vistiendo con una chamara ligera y pantalón de mezclilla mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, ya que era su último día de clases, pero aun así se quedó despierta todo el día de ayer. Al entrar en su aula lo único que pensó en algo que hacer en sus vacaciones de verano, por el hecho que no tenía nada nuevo de que intentar, después de pensar en eso, se le ocurrió algo: buscar un trabajo, durante el periodo de vacaciones estaría bastante aburrida… y necesitaba el dinero para videojuegos. Además, trabajar no sonaba tan mal y no le haría daño, ¿no?

Después de que hicieran la rutina de clases, todos salieron de sus aulas, la chica estaba caminando hacia el zócalo cuando llegó un chico de su misma edad que vestía con playera roja y mismo pantalón de mezclilla.

-Oye Ann, ¿qué haces por aquí?- interrogo el chico.

-¿Yo?, solo estaba aquí para encontrar algo que hacer en estas vacaciones. Ya sabes, las clases acabaron, y estoy buscando algo nuevo para hacer estas vacaciones. Como…- hizo una pausa –conseguir trabajo…

-Mujer, tu estas mal. Las vacaciones son para descansar, no para buscar empleo- le dijo el chico.

-Sí, lo se…- hablo la chica, pero solo sería unos días, y solo lo hago por un poco de dinero.

-Ahh, está bien, entiendo tu idea chica- respondió- si quieres buscar trabajo, busca en un periódico.

-Gracias-comento la chica mientras que comenzaba a caminar, el chico estaba a su lado. Llegaron a una pequeña kermes donde vendían periódicos y revistas, compraron el periódico -a ver… que tenemos aquí…

-Okey- el chico abrió las páginas en la parte de trabajos y comenzó a leer -¿chofer de microbús?...

-No, duras penas y llego a los pedales. Y recuerda la última vez que tome un volante.

-Eso fue en el Mario Kart 8, y aun así sacaste volando el control por una ventana. Y lo olvide, eres una enana- la chica bufó enojada –okey, seguiré. ¿Limpiar vidrios en un edificio?

-No, me dan miedo las alturas.

-¿Repartidor de pizza?

-¿Quieres matarme, Max?

-Okey, entiendo. Nada sobre conducir. ¿Sabes Francés?

-Bien sûr

-¿Qué te parece ser maestra de Francés en una escuela de idiomas?

-Je ne pense pas que je peux le faire, je ne suis pas bon à expliquer les choses et ma prononciation est terrible.

-No entendí, pero lo tomare como un no gracias- ojeo un poco las páginas. -¿Y que tal este? –Le pregunto el chico y le enseño uno –dice, se busca empleado- lo dijo con una sonrisa que lo hacía parecer retrasado mientras que la chica lo veía con cara de "really nigga?". -¡Déjame terminar!- exclamo el chico- es en un lugar llamado Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

-Pizza, ¡¿eh…?!-pregunto la chica.

-Si, según quieren alguien que vigilen el establecimiento, monitoreando cámaras, evitar que los animatronicos se dañen, etc. -dijo el chico.

-Umm...- Pensó la chica- ¡ese trabajo es para mí! ¡Solo tendré que ver cámaras!

-Si… pero hay un problema…- le dijo el chico -…Es desde la 12 hasta las 6am…- después de eso la chica hizo un puchero.

-¿En serio hombre? ¡¿De 12am hasta las 6am?!-exclamo la chica.

-Sep- le hablo el chico- y se me olvido, la empresa no se hace responsable por perdidas, heridas, mutilaciones e inclusive… muertes.

-¡A mí que me importa!-exclamo la chica mientras reía como una foca retrasada, le daban risa de vez en cuando esas cosa, lo más seguro es que ponían eso para que nadie tomara el empleo -¡iré allá cueste lo que cueste!- y la chica se fue hasta el establecimiento corriendo.

-Ann, ¡espera!-grito el chico, pero no pudo seguirle el paso -Uff…uff… es muy rápida…

La chica regreso en poco tiempo -¿dónde dices que es? Me perdí a medio camino.

-A cinco cuadras de aquí, después doblas a la izquierda y son dos cuadras y después tomas camino a la derecha y subes tres cuadras y llegas.

-¡Gracias! Te veré luego apestoso, eso si no perdiste este semestre- y la chica emprendió carrera como si se tratara de Sonic.

-¡Puta madre, el semestre!

Y la chica, de nombre Annette, (mejor llamémosle Ann) fue directo hacia aquel establecimiento, sin saber que le esperaba… al llegar vio que estaba un tanto grande, comenzó a caminar por el estacionamiento de forma tranquila, pero un rubio que llego corriendo se abrazó a ella mientras temblaba.

-¿Ki sa wea?- pregunto la chica confundida.

-N-no vayas allá. Te ira muy mal, no sabes lo que te espera. Lo que más quieras, no vayas para allá, ¡no me lleves para allá!- la chica solo alzo una ceja mientras observaba al rubio e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: llevarlo dentro del establecimiento. -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Entro al establecimiento cargando al rubio que parecía se iba a orinar. Un pequeño grupo de chicos alzo la vista y vio al par, uno de gorra con mirada sin vida como Saitama (solo que con cabello) hablo -¡Jeremy! ¿A dónde fuiste? Y… ¿Quién es esta chica?- el rubio solo soltó un sollozo mientras rompía en llanto y se aferraba a la chica. –Llorón.

-Jeremy, suelta a la chica- hablo esta vez uno de gafas mientras se acercaba e intentaba despegar al rubio llorón. –Vincent, ayúdame.

-Como sea, telefonito.

-Vete a la…

-Si lo sé, me quieres.

-Vamos...- ambos chicos intentaron quitarle de encima el rubio, con éxito, haciendo que el rubio se cayera.

-¡Este lugar esta feo!- grito el rubio

-¡Oh vamos!- dijo Ann -¿Qué tan terrorífico es este lugar?

Echo un vistazo a lo que sería un área donde veía muchos niños divirtiéndose y haciendo escandalera, mientras que los padres de esos niños hablaban sobre el lugar, pero se fijó más en lo que había en un escenario donde estaban una especie de chicos, personas con partes de animales… quizás no debió desayunar ese pan duro y beber esa leche cortada en la mañana, ya estaba acabando loca. Eran un castaño con orejas de oso, uno de cabello morado que tenía orejas de conejo (estaba dudando de si era un chico o una chica de cabello corto, después haría la pregunta Pokémon) y una rubia que… solo era una chica.

-Como sea, vengo a pedir el empleo- hablo con determinación.

-Ah, quieres el trabajo de vigilancia, ¿eh?- el tipo de las gafas le hablo -vale, acompáñame.

Ann decidió seguir al chico de las gafas, hacia una oficina donde aquel chico se sentó en un escritorio y Ann en frente de él, como ella era baja se veía como una niña.

-Bueno pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?- cuestiono el chico de gafas.

-Primero, tengo 16 años; y segundo, me llamo Annette Meléndez, pero llámame Ann.

-Ah, es que… pareces de 12 años…-le dijo el chico, ella puso cara de "really nigga?" por segunda vez en el día. El de gafas tosió un poco –bueno, ¿por qué razón quieres el empleo?

-Ahh… para… este… pagar cosas que debo, y necesito dinero para eso…

-Hmm… de acuerdo. Estas contratada, aunque no se nos permite contratar a menores de edad, a menos que sea trabajo de medio tiempo en vacaciones- el chico se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a un pequeño armario de donde saco un uniforme –no tenemos femeninos, y este es el más pequeño que tenemos, supongo te quedara. Ahora- saco unos papeles del mismo cajón- firma aquí, aquí, aquí. Lee las letras pequeñas, firma dos veces aquí en ambas líneas, y también firma aquí. Ah, casi olvido este, fírmalo también.

-¿Fazbear entretaiment no se hace responsable de daños a la persona o propiedades, incluso si se llegase a tratar de un rasguño o la muerte…?- analizo un poco y firmo todo lo que le pusieron en frente. –Da igual, quiero el empleo. Gracias por el uniforme, señor…

-Scott, dime Scott. Ahora déjame guiarte por el lugar-le hablo el chico, y le empezó a enseñar el lugar-Como puedes ver aquí está el lugar principal, donde están nuestros animatronicos favoritos: Freddy, Bonnie y Chica, están activos durante el día, aunque a veces, extrañamente a las 6am están en otros lugares; luego aquí esta una área donde solo hay más mesas y tv, si tv, por si acaso; luego está la área de los cumpleaños, donde se sirven Pizzas especiales.

-(Quisiera tener un cumpleaños aquí si así es el caso)- pensó. -Vale, continua-pidió la chica.

-Como decía, aquí tenemos aquí el área de juegos, tenemos arcades de los buenos y de los chafa, también esos juegos que hay en otros lugares como esos del McDonald's o como se llame; luego, aquí está la Pirate Cove, aquí solo hay… un zorro dentro de una cortina, eh… te recomendaría no molestarlo, y aquí solo damos mariscos y así y cosas así, pero aquí no tantos vienen.

-Pero si es pizzería, ¿porque dan mariscos?

-A mí también me gustaría saberlo- la chica solo lo veía con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Pero que no eres el jefe del lugar?

-¿Jefe? No, no, no. Soy el gerente de ambos establecimientos, el jefe está de vacaciones.

-¿Hay más de esto en otro lugar?

-Sí, pero sabrás más después- continuaron caminando por el lugar. -Y aquí-continuo el chico –es el backstage, aquí es donde reparamos los animatronicos, pero te recomiendo tener cuidado aquí, ok?

-Oc-la chica respondió alzando el pulgar.

-Bueno, eso es todo que tenía que explicarte, tendrás que llegar aquí a las 11:40 de la noche, ven preparada, necesitaras dormir, lo sé porque te veo unas ojeras, también vente alimentada, ¿ok?-le explico el chico.

-Vale, será hasta las 11-dijo la chica y se va a su casa- ¡gracias!

-Espero aguante la primera noche…

Y así Ann dio rumbo a su casa, donde su hermano la esperaba, con una cara un tanto furioso.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo, bro?-pregunto la chica sonriendo a modo de saludo

-¿¡Que "bro" ni que 8 cuartos!? ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!

-Ah, solo estaba buscando algo que hacer en estas vacaciones, porque… necesito dinero para juegos.

-Con que finalmente te pondrás a hacer algo productivo en las vacaciones, eh?-cuestiono el hermano.

-Si… pero solo unos días-le respondió - en donde llegue a tener el trabajo esta bizarro y al mismo tiempo cool.

-¿¡Qué ya tienes trabajo!?- grito el hermano- en donde tuviste el trabajo!

-En un lugar llamado "Freddy Fazbear Pizza"-le respondió -¡¿qué tal esa? ¿eh?

-¿¡Ese raro lugar con tipos con partes de animales!?-le dijo.

-Sip.

-¡Ni loca iras a trabajar ahí! ¡Ahí esos robots en la noche llegarían a matarte!

-Que importa lo que digas. Solo levántame a las 11, ¿ok?-le respondió la hermana mientras se iba a su cama.

-¡Eh! ¿Ni siquiera piensas en comer algo?

-Ya comí… creo, no sé. No me acuerdo- y se fue a su habitación para tirarse sobre el colchón.

-Uff, ¿porque mi hermana es una floja…?

Después de la "gran" siesta, la chica se levantó, lista para ir a su primera noche, se vino preparada y fue rápidamente al establecimiento, donde la pizzería ya estaba cerca de cerrar. Vistiendo su uniforme, entro y se encontró con el chico de gafas.

-Vaya, ya estas lista. Bueno ahora déjame enseñarte tu oficina-le hablo a la chica.

-Va- y lo comenzó a seguir por varios pasillos. Volteo a ver de reojo a los monos esos que estaban sobre el escenario, juraría que le estaban sonriendo, y no de una forma bonita o amigable.

-Bueno aquí esta-le dijo el chico- está un poco pequeño, pero es suficiente para un guardia.

-Hmm…-pensó la chica- ¿y porque hay 2 puertas a los lados?

-Eheheh…solo lo sabrás cuando empieces la noche, solo quiero decirte…buena suerte- le hablo el chico y se fue.

Se apagaron las luces del establecimiento, excepto de la oficina, ya eran las 12. La chica se sentó en la silla del escritorio, escucho que algo sonaba en el escritorio hasta que dio con una grabadora, esta comenzó a reproducir audio.

- _Hola... hola, bienvenido a tu nuevo trabajo en Freddy Fazbear Pizza, aunque no entiendo por qué lo aceptaste… la paga es muy poca, bueno, te ayudare a_ sobrevivir en tu primera noche sin que te salga un Jumpscare.

-Gracias por su ayuda, pero ¿¡que es un Jumpwhat!?

- _Dejémoslo para otro día, primero usa la tableta que esta sobre el escritorio-_ la chica comenzó a buscar en el escritorio hasta que dio con la tableta.

-¡Podre dibujar! A huevo.

- _Bueno, la tableta tiene Plants vs. Zombies 2, pero no importa, usa la app de Cámara de seguridad, úsala, ¿entendido?_

-Ahh… como sea, ¿y por qué Plantas vs. Zombies?-la chica abrió las cámaras, donde se enfocaban a los tres weones que había visto en el escenario.

 _-Muy bien, como puedes ver ahí están Freddy, Bonnie y Chica, creerás que son amigables pero no lo son. Solo quieren matarte y meterte en un traje, debes evitar que entren en tu oficina, por ahora no se han movido, ahora prosigamos._

-Vale-la chica cambio de cámara.

 _-Aquí es la Pirate Cove, aquí no hay nada en especial, mejor sigamos._

-Okey señor de la grabadora.

- _Respecto a tu seguridad, el único riesgo que hay es que no te reconozcan como un humano. Y por ende trataran de meterte en un traje animatronico. Revisa las cámaras y cierra las puertas de ser necesario._

-¿Ki sa wea?

- _Espero las cosas hayan quedado claras para ti. Buena suerte en tu primera noche de trabajo_ \- y la grabación se terminó.

-No creo que esto sea tan difícil. Solo es ver camaritas y ya. Lo podría hacer incluso dormida- y dicho esto cerró las cámaras y se puso a jugar en la tableta.

* * *

 **En el escenario principal…**

-Freddy, llego un guardia nuevo- hablo el peli morado.

-Lo se Bonnie, yo también lo vi- respondió el castaño mientras que la rubia estaba un tanto curiosa y emocionada por el nuevo guardia.

-Un nuevo guardia, ¿eh?- pregunto la rubia

-Sí, así es Chica, solo no intentes darle tu "Saludo de bienvenida", ¿ok?-respondió el castaño.

-Muy bien- respondió con una sonrisita –no prometo nada- susurro entre dientes.

-¿Y ahora que Freddy?-pregunto el conejo.

-Supongo que iremos a darle una visita- respondió con una sonrisa macabra el castaño. –Bonnie, te toca ir primero; Chica, sal una hora y media después de Bonnie más o menos. Sera suficiente para la primera noche.

-A la orden- respondieron los dos.

Sería una noche larga…

* * *

 **Howdy! Se que esto es ya muy mainstream, pero tenía ganas de hacerlo. No me critiquen por ello :v hice lo que pude, es la primera vez que escribo así y me costó un poquito adaptarme a escribir con guiones y así.**

 **Espero que les hayan gustado y si les gusto háganmelo saber en la caja de comentarios para continuar subiéndola y subir lo más pronto que pueda el capítulo 1.**

 **Se despide Blue Knight Skeleton, y hasta la próxima, ¡bye!**

 **P.D. Nos soy Flowey.**

 **P.D. 2. No va a haber Fonnie (?). Por si las dudas, solo digo.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes pertenecen a Scott Cawthon, yo solo escribo esta wea (?).**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La nueva guardia de seguridad**

Si se olvidaron de que paso anteriormente, lea el otro capítulo weones, pero a ver si se acuerdan de esta escena…

-Freddy, llego un guardia nuevo- hablo el peli morado.

-Lo se Bonnie, yo también lo vi- respondió el castaño mientras que la rubia estaba un tanto curiosa y emocionada por el nuevo guardia.

-Un nuevo guardia, ¿eh?- pregunto la rubia

-Sí, así es Chica, solo no intentes darle tu "Saludo de bienvenida", ¿ok?-respondió el castaño.

-Muy bien- respondió con una sonrisita –no prometo nada- susurro entre dientes.

-¿Y ahora que Freddy?-pregunto el conejo.

-Supongo que iremos a darle una visita- respondió con una sonrisa macabra el castaño. –Bonnie, te toca ir primero; Chica, sal una hora y media después de Bonnie más o menos. Sera suficiente para la primera noche.

-A la orden- respondieron los dos.

Dieron las dos y Bonnie se fue hacia el Backstage de forma lenta, utilizaba un poco de fuerza en sus pisadas para que resonaran por el establecimiento.

-¿Eh…?- la chica pauso su juego –quizás no fue nada- y siguió jugando.

Pasó media hora y se movió de igual forma pero esta vez al comedor regresado pasando cerca del escenario para que cinco minutos después se fuera a uno de los pasillos.

-¿Qué demonios?- la chica ya estaba harta de escuchar el sonido de pisadas y decidió cerrar el juego para ver la cámaras –oh mier… ¿Dónde esa wea morada?- comenzó a buscar frenética por las cámaras hasta que lo encontró en el pasillo –ah, ahí está- y volvió a su juego, ya iba a terminar el tercer mundo y apenas eran las 2:40 a.m.

El conejo se volvió a mover, esta vez al armario. Estuvo ahí por un rato, luego paso por la esquina del pasillo oeste, para finalmente intentar entrar a la oficina desde la puerta izquierda, luego Ann pensó que uno estaba cerca de ella, pero como se debieron imaginar, no le importo, así que continuo jugando hasta que sintió que alguien le miraba desde su puerta, al parecer era el conejo

-Vaya- murmuro el peli morado- este guardia será pan comido.

Pero luego escucho que la chica grito algo, ya que había fallado un nivel y ni puso atención en las cámaras

-¡ZOMBI HIJO DE TU FRUTA MADRE ZOMBIE!- grito la chica mientras uno de sus ojos comenzaba a parpadear muchas veces.

-Ejem- tosió alguien, la chica dejo la tableta y se giró a su lado izquierdo- deberías tener más modales- le dijo la voz de un chico, aparentemente uno de cruzaba los 17 o 18 años.

En ese momento la chica encendió la luz del pasillo izquierdo y vio en la puerta al conejo humanoide en frente, en ese momento, la chica intento acercarse al conejo, paro solo preguntarle:

-Eh… ¿Eres hombre o mujer?

El solo haber dicho eso hizo que el chico se enojara un poco e intentara atacar a la chica. Pero por suerte, ella bloqueo la puerta antes que entrara, así pudo librarse del peli morado. Se dio la vuelta y una pizza se estrelló en su cara, venia de la puerta derecha, se acercó a encender las luces de ese pasillo y se encontró con una chica rubia ahí.

-¡Hey!-grito Ann.

-Oh, ¡conque tu eres el nuevo guardia de seguridad! bueno, perdón por la pizza, me llamo Chica y supongo que…

-Nope- ella cerró la puerta para evitar que entrara la rubia. Eran las 3:38, y los 2 la tenían acorralada. –Esto debe ser una jodida broma-. Escucho unos pasos alejarse y se dio cuenta de que la rubia se había marchado, decidió abrir la puerta. Al creer que el de cabellos morados ya no estaba ahí abrió la puerta, gran error: seguía ahí.

-Deberías mejorar tus modales- le reprocho mientras intentaba entrar a la oficina.

-Shu, sal. Vuelve al escenario- le intento correr.

-No me iré. Vengo a matarte.

-…- otra vez uno de los ojos de la chica comenzó a parpadear rápidamente llamando la atención del conejo.

-O-oye… ¿estás bien?

-Ah, ¿lo dices por mi parpado?- señalo su parpado –es que soy muy propensa a sufrir tics, solo me dan cuando estoy muy, muy nerviosa.

El conejo acerco una de sus manos metálicas, le quito la gorra y desacomodo su cabello levemente –pobre chiquilla, tan defensa y lo más seguro la obligaron a ser guardia aquí.

-¿Chiquilla?

-Eres una niña, ¿o no?- los ojos rojos del conejo comenzaron a brillar con fuerza.

-Sí, si lo soy- mintió. El conejo le sonrió.

-Bueno, ten cuidado pequeña- se fue de la oficina por donde vino –le diré a los demás que obligaron a una niña de no más de 12 a ser guardia, quizás no se acerquen a atacarte.

El conejo se fue y el tic de la chica se disminuyó, pero seguía -12 años… ¿a poco me veo tan chamaca?

Después de eso ella se sintió tranquila, pero la rubia seguía mirándola, pues después había vuelto, y con más pizza y la puerta no estaba cerrada pero estaba iluminada, pero uno de los problemas de la pizzería serian: La energía, es muy baja y hasta ahora alguien tendría como 42% de energía y el ventilador, solo gira y gasta más energía y… gira.

-¿Por qué me cerraste la puerta?- pregunto la rubia.

-¡Porque me quieres matar!- exclamo. –Pero no lo harás porque…

-¿Porque…?

-Soy una niña. De 12- amabas se quedaron viendo un rato, la rubia comenzó a reír.

-Pero si a leguas se ve que ya estas grandecita para buscar empleo-. La chica solo queda con la cara de "SHIT" -Sé que tienes 16 años- le dijo la rubia.

-¡Tengo 12!- exclamo la chica.

-No, tienes 16- la rubia le seguía sonriendo.

-12.

-16.

-12.

Y así estuvieron toda la noche, hasta que dieron las 5:10, en ese mismo instante, la rubia ya se cansó y de esa extraña pelea y recordó la psicología inversa.

-12.

-16- la rubia vio victoriosa a la chica. –Chingada suerte- se quejó Ann con una cara de fastidio. De pronto, la luz del cuarto se apagó, la energía estaba agotada por completo, lo gracioso es que duro toda la "pelea" que tuvo con la rubia. –Puta vida, ¿¡ves que haces tú…!? ¡Lo que seas!

-¡Soy un pollo!- grito la rubia mientras parecía que una fuerza lejana de este mundo la alejaba del lugar donde estaba, su grito se fue haciendo un eco.

Luego sonó esa versión de caja musical del Toreador, mientras unos ojos azules de pervertido se veían en la oscuridad -¡MIERDA! ¡UN PEDÓFILO! ¿¡DONDE ESTÁ LA ONU CUANDO SE LE NECESITA!?- grito asustada la castaña mientras se escondía bajo el escritorio, decidió cantar para calmarse –ya no veras más hentai, ni siquiera porno gay, todo por descargar esas lolis~- una risa se escuchó desde la puerta donde se veían esos ojos iluminados.

-Okey, dejare los zeldas y los packs...

-¿Wat?- la chica se asomó con cuidado del escritorio y vio al castaño con orejas de oso que también debería estar en el escenario. -¿Qué chingaos hace aquí? ¡Al escenario! ¡Ahora!

-Así que tú eres EL guardia, ¿eh?- le hablo el castaño mientras entraba a la oficina -entonces no eres un chico… si no una linda señorita.

-¡Soy menor de 18 qliao'! ¡Denunciado papú!- el oso ahora solo tenía una póker face. Metió su brazo bajo el escritorio y la jalo del cuello de la camisa para sacarla. La alzo lejos del piso haciéndola quedar colgada prácticamente como una prenda de vestir.

-Mi intención es otra, señorita… GUARDIA…

De pronto se escuchó algo como una campana y el reloj se cambió a la hora para sobrevivir-TAN, TAN, TAN, TAN, TAN, TAN, TAN, TAN… ¡YAAAAAAAAAY!

-Did… I win?- pregunto la chica con burla y dificultad al seguir agarrada de su camisa, el oso no se movía, más bien lucia apagado o muerto. –Oye… ¿estas vivo…?

-Ah, aquí estas. Me alegro hayas pasado la primera noche- le hablo el chico de gafas, al parecer había llegado temprano. Ann solo lo veía molesta -¿necesitas ayuda?- se acercó e hizo que la mano de Freddy soltara su camisa haciéndola caer al piso de sentón.

-Hasta pronto, nos vemos. Me largo a casa, regresare cuando sea mi turno- la chica iba a salir por la puerta quitada de la pena.

–Los animatronicos se movieron durante tu turno, así que te toca colocarlos en su sitio original, lo sabes, ¿no?- la chica detuvo su andar, ¿de verdad tenía que hacer eso ella sola? –Puedo mandarte a uno de los guardias en turno para que te ayude- ella sonrió, al menos no lo haría sola. Podía convencer al que le ayudaría para que hiciera todo el trabajo…

* * *

 **Minutos después…**

Ann se encontraba jalando el brazo del castaño con mucho esfuerzo mientras un chico de cabello morado oscuro casi negro le miraba comiendo un pan tostado.

-¿Freddy pesa mucho?- pregunto burlón.

-No, si puedo… ¡JODER, NO ME AIUDE!

-Vale, cuando termine mi tostada- le hablo quitado de la pena sin oír lo que decía.

-¡VINCENT!- grito el de lentes. –Te llame para que la ayudaras, no para que desayunaras mientras la veías mover sola el robot.

-Pero… tengo hambre…- intento defenderse el de cabellos morados. El peli negro aun así no le creyó y le obligó a de los pelos morados a ayudar a la castaña.

 **Minutos después… 2…**

-¡Te dije que no me ayudaras!- le grito la chica molesta. El de cabellos morados se había llevado al castaño al escenario.

-Pues lo hice- le contesto el peli morado.

-Uff…- bufo la chica. –Podía hacerlo, yo solita.

-Como sea enana, termino tu turno. Ahora vete a tu casa.

* * *

 **9:30 a.m.**

Ahora veíamos a Ann toda cansada y con más ojeras camino a su casa, donde se encontró con su amigo Max esperándola en la puerta de la misma.

-Vaya, estas hecha un desastre- dijo a modo de saludo.

-Calla, basura- le respondió molesta, busco en sus bolsillos y después estrello su rostro en la puerta de la vivienda -…olvide mis llaves…

* * *

 **Howdy! Aquí otro episodio de esta wea. No se cuántos lo lean, pero lo subo porque existe la probabilidad de que guste (aunque quedo algo corto). Me iré a cazar pokimones, nos leemos.**

 **Se despide Blue Knight Skeleton, y hasta la próxima, ¡bye!**

 **P.D. No habrá Yaoi, y aunque duela… Bonnie es hetero (?) y Scott también (?). Por si las dudas.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, yo solo hago esta wea, ¿oc?**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Vaia, sobreviviste.**

 _Si se olvidaron de lo que paso anteriormente solo diré que Ann sobrevivió la primera noche, pero… ¿sobrevivirá en la noche 2 y llegara al mundo de Tiempos Modernos? (?)_

Comenzó a golpear su cabeza repetidas veces en la puerta, su amigo Max (que por cierto, es rubio) solo le miraba –o-oye, deberías calmarte.

-Llaves…- susurro la chica mientras comenzaba a golpearse más fuerte hasta que el chico la detuvo. –Déjeme sufrir en paz.

-Ya, tranquila. Veremos la forma de que entres, ¿ok?

 **LATER!**

-Ahora, Max dame algo de comer. ¡Tengo hombre!- grito a todo pulmón la castaña toda enojada y estresada que estaba sentada a la mesa golpeando la misma con sus palmas. Habían tenido que entrar por una ventana y ella había caído de cara al piso y después le cayeron muchas cosas encima.

-Ok, ok. Veamos que tienes… ¿soda, leche, danoninos y petizoo?- Max miro a Ann que alzo los hombros desinteresada

-Solo dame leche y… y… danoninos- pidió con una sonrisita.

-Crees que tu vida podría cambiar con tu trabajo, ¿o no?- pregunto dudoso.

-Ne... ne pense pas...- respondió en Francés –pero… quizás podría mejorar un poco, ¿no?

-Ann, desde que tus padres se fueron Claus trabaja casi todo el día para sacarte adelante y tú solo estás pensando en ti misma. Podrías ayudarlo un poco ya que conseguiste trabajo- le reprocho el rubio.

-Y-yo…- la voz de la castaña se comenzaba a quebrar de a poco, ella era bastante sensible con el tema de sus padres. –Veré que puedo hacer Max…- el chico solo la vio con ternura y se acercó a darle un abrazo. -¿Qué haces idiota? Suéltame, ¡no respiro!

-No te hagas la dura, necesitas un abrazo.

-¡Que nooooo!- le dio un codazo al rubio para que la soltara, lo cual funciono. –Ahora, quiero desayunar, perro.

 **¡Después del desayuno!**

-Pues ¿y ahora qué?- pregunto el rubio.

-No sé, ¿no tienes otra idea?

-No- le contesto Max mientras se acercaba a la televisión y la encendía.

-Vale, me largo a dormir. No dormí nada anoche, y necesito descansar-. Ann entro a su cuarto y cerro con llave, se quitó toda su ropa y se colocó una playera que le quedaba como un camisón y se tiró a dormir.

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _-¿Dónde está mi pequeña Annie?_**

 ** _-¡Aquí estoy papá!- el hombre cargo en brazos a la pequeña de 4 años._**

 ** _-Bien, es hora de irnos- hablo una mujer, el hombre bajo a la pequeña que corrió a lado de su hermano de 10 años._**

 ** _-¿Están seguros de que no quieren que los acompañemos?- pregunto el niño._**

 ** _-Sí, estamos seguros Claus- hablo la mujer. –Pero asegúrate de cuidar a tu hermana…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…cuidar a tu hermana…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _…_**

La castaña despertó sobresaltada, ese sueño otra vez… -Mamá… papá…

-¡Ann! ¡Ya despierta floja, se te hace tarde!- escucho el grito de su amigo Max.

-¡Ann, baja! ¡Te deje comida en el microondas, me voy al trabajo!- esta vez escucho el grito de su hermano mayor, Claus.

Se dirigió al baño y tomo una ducha rápida para después cambiarse a su traje de guardia y bajar. No había nadie. –Tontos, me dejaron sola…- refunfuño como niña pequeña mientras pequeñas lagrimitas se formaban en sus ojos.

* * *

 **11:30 p.m.**

-Ok, la segunda noche no puede ser tan mala- se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba todo su cabello bajo su gorra.

Dieron las doce y la grabadora se activó:

- _Uhh, ¿Hola? ¿Hola? Uh, bueno, si estás escuchando esto y en el día número dos, uh, ¡felicidades! N-no quiero hablar mucho esta vez desde que Freddy y sus amigos tienden a ser más activos a medida que avanza la semana. Uhh, puede que sea una buena idea echar un vistazo a las cámaras mientras hablo, sólo para asegurarse de que todos están en su lugar. Ya sabes…_ \- a ella le valió un comino, seguía jugando plantas vs. Zombis.

- _Uh… Curiosamente, el mismo Freddy no baja del escenario muy a menudo. Aunque escuché que se vuelve mucho más activo en la oscuridad, así que, hey, supongo que eso es una razón más para no quedarse sin energía, ¿Verdad?_

-No me digas, ¿en serio?- pregunto con cierta ironía al recordar lo que le había sucedido al encontrarse con el de orejas de oso.

 _-Ta-también quiero enfatizar la importancia del uso de las luces de las puertas. Hay puntos ciegos en la vista de tus cámaras, y esos puntos ciegos pasan a estar al exterior de tus puertas. Así que si-si no encuentras nada o a nadie en tus cámaras, asegúrate de revisar las luces de las puertas. Uh, puede que sólo tengas unos segundos para reaccionar... Uh, no significa que estés en peligro, por supuesto. No quiero decir eso._

-Y me lo dicen después de la primera noche, perfecto.

- _También, revisa la cortina en Pirate Cove de vez en cuando. El personaje de ahí parece ser el único que se vuelve más activo si las cámaras permanecen apagadas por largos períodos de tiempo. Supongo que no le gusta ser observado. No lo sé. De todos modos, ¡Estoy seguro de que tienes todo bajo control! Uh, hablaré contigo pronto_ \- y se cortó la grabación.

-Alto espera, ¿había otro en esa Pirate Cove?- pregunto la chica y cerro su juego para ver las cámaras de dicha zona con mariscos :v

 **Ahora vamos a la Pirate Cove donde el castaño de Godofredo se acercó al lugar.**

-Foxy, creo es tu hora- le hablo el castaño a las cortinas de estrellas que cubrían un pequeño escenario.

-¡Freddy cállate, carajo!-le grito el quien estaba en esas cortinas. -¡Quiero dormir en paz!

-¡Foxy! Sabes que hay un nuevo guardia aquí, ¿no?-le hablo el oso otra vez a las cortinas.

-Por favor que no sea ese tipo otra vez. Lo único que hace es golpearnos hasta morir, otra vez. ¡Casi mata a Bonnie de nuevo! ¡Le quito su cara!- le grito molesto mientras se asomaba de entre las cortinas. Era un pelirrojo, zorro, humanoide… lo que sea.

-¿Sabes algo Foxy? ¡Allá afuera hay galletas y pollo frito!- le hablo el castaño

-¡EN SERIO! ¡¿DONDE!?- grito el zorro.

-En la oficina- le contesto el castaño mientras apuntaba la dirección.

-… ¡SREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAEEEEE!- gritaba con toda su fuerza mientras corría hacia la oficina

 **Ahora sí, con Ann**

-WHAT!?- grito la castaña mientras veía la cámara en el pasillo este donde corría el rojizo a todo gas.

-¡Aquí voy, perras!- grito el rojizo corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

-NOPE- la joven le cerró la puerta a tiempo para evitar que entrara. Al parecer, el de orejas de zorro choco con mucha fuerza con la puerta y le bajo 20 de energía

-¡Auuuuu!- comenzó a golpear la puerta- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE…!

-Sip, así es. Soy una astuta… no mejor no lo digo. Debo dejar de ver a Mokey- Contesto la chica desde dentro. –Y soy una chica.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Dejo de golpear la puerta y se fue a ver al castaño -¡FREDDY!

-Menos mal se fue…- la chica se fue a revisar todo y vio que le quedo… 62% de batería. –Diablos, ese zorro es un maldito loco- luego fue a checar a la cocina donde… no se ve nada de nada y escuchaba un montón de ruidos y una voz muy conocida.

-Eh… ¿Pizza? ¿Dónde estás? Sé que estas aquí, vamos… sal- se escuchó como si una chica hablara.

-Oye Chica- se escuchó una vos rara- deja de estar tonteando por aquí y ataca al guardia de 10 añitos de aquí-le contesto algo, de solo escuchar eso, que la castaña entro en un ataque de furia

-¡YO NO TENGO 10 AÑOS COSA QUE HABLA!-le grito la castaña a la cámara. Se escucharon pasos acercarse a donde estaba y decidió iluminar la puerta derecha donde se encontraba la rubia.

-No fui yo, ¡fue Cherry!- y le mostro su cupcake.

-¿Pero si es una pizzería porque hay cupcakes?

-Oye chamaca, aquí solo estoy yo-contesto el cupcake, tan solo decirle chamaca a Ann, le dio un buen golpe. -Ergg… menos mal que no ne comiste- le contesto el cupcake tumbado en el suelo.

 **4:35**

Al parecer la rubia se estaba acercando a la oficina más y más. Estaba en la esquina izquierda para intentar matar a la joven. Pero no podía, porque ella estaba siguiendo con su juego (sí, otra vez)

-Oh genial… las 4:41. ¡Solo quiero entrar!- Grito la rubia

-Chica ya déjala en paz, está claro que es algún pariente de ese weon 'qliao- le hablo el cupcake

-Eso no es cierto Cherry, ella solo vino para trabajar aquí (Creo…) pero no nos haría daño como aquel hombre de morado…- contesto la rubia

Y de forma aterradora la castaña se acercó a la ventana pegando su rostro a ella. -¿¡Hablas del pelos morados de Vincent?!-pregunto.

-OLVIDALO, ¡HUYEEE!-grito la rubia y se fue.

De repente se abrió la puerta y apareció Cherry

-Oye sé que de que tu solo viniste a trabajar aquí, ¿pero conoces a ese hombre?, solo dile que no se acerque a la tele y deje migajas de pan tostado, ¿ok?-contesto

-Eh… si- le dijo al cupcake

-Ah sí, también que no la desmantele o los demás ¿ok? Y lo digo en serio, una vez el Faz bruto estaba cerca de aquel tipo y le rompió sus partes y salió su almita y eso le espanto al morado y…-antes de terminar Ann le cerró la puerta porque se estaba aburriendo y porque pensaba que decía estupideces y porque… sí. -Meh- el cupcake se fue girando

Después de eso la joven escucho una vos curiosa

-¡GUARDIA NOCTURNA DONDE MIERDAS ESTAS!-Grito aquel pirata rojizo corriendo acercándose a la oficina

-NOPE- dijo la joven y cerró la puerta y el zorro se volvió a estrellar

-¡AUUUUU! NO DE NUEVO MALDITA HIJA DE…

 **5:30**

Esto era más que obvio que ya se iba acabar la noche pero por una extraña razón la castaña se fue a ver la cámara del pasillo derecho donde estaba un taco extrañamente

-¿O sea cómo?- se preguntó la joven para luego escuchar a alguien

-Te diría que sí lo ves solo ignóralo, pero por ahora no va atacar, pero mantente alerta, ¿ok?- le respondía el conejo.

-¿Pero de quien habla ese Wonejo morado…?

Y otra vez termino la noche

 **¡LATER DE TODO LO DEMAS! (Después de que Ann recogiera los animatronicos)**

Ahora Ann estaba en su casa desayunando con su hermano platicando:

-Y… ¿cómo es tu extraño trabajo allí?-pregunto su hermano con curiosidad, la castaña se atragantaba con un plato de cereal con leche.

-Pues... bien, ahí es muy fácil, pero se comportan muy normal, como gente normal, no sé, pero, tengo dudas- hizo una pausa para sorber la leche del tazón. –Hay algo que me intriga…

* * *

 **Howdy! Aquí está el capítulo, lo siento mucho por haber tardado mucho… pero aquí esta lo importante, es que ya saben… clases… así que puede llegar a ver que no habrá fic en unos días… pero, como siempre, dejen su comentario en la caja de comentarios, y nos veremos en otra ocasión, ¡Nos vemos! No quedo muy largo... el piloto tuvo más palabras :´u**

 **P.D: Si habrá ships, pero de mi gusto…**

 **P.D 2:** **01011001 01100001 00100000 01110001 01110101 01101001 01100101 01110010 01101111 00100000 01110001 01110101 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101100 01100111 01100001 00100000 01010011 01101111 01101110 01101001 01100011 00100000 01001101 01100001 01101110 01101001 01100001 00100000 01101010 01100100 01110011 01101110 01100001 01101011 01101000 01100001 01101010 01101011 01101000 01111000 01101010 01110101 01100001 01100100 01100111 01110011 01100100 01101010 00100000 00101000 00111111 00101001 00100000 01101111 01101011 01101110 01101111 (La clave es binario).**

 **Oh, casi lo olvido. ¡Las respuestas!**

 **LightIlumin 879: Gracias, ya la sigo xD**

 **Ajetlius49: tratare de mejorarlo. sigo confundiéndome un poco con todo esto... no estoy acostumbrado a escribir. Sin yaoi, sip. Quizas haya yuri, pero aún no se. Sip, las versiones que utilizo las hice yo :3 Gracias, tardare un poco por la escuela pero no la dejare.**

 **Hanna-FAN: gracias :3 Undertacos tu dah powha (?). Gracias.**

 **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake: a ti te respondi de frente 'qlia (?). No yaoi porque... no c:**

 **Un saludo para todos ellos**

 **Se despide Blue Knight Skeleton, y hasta la próxima, ¡bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y sus personajes pertenecen a Scott Cawthon, yo solo escribo esta wea (?).**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El Faz bruto ataca**

Si no se acuerdan de lo que paso anteriormente, jueguen el juego y pasen la noche 2 vagos (Wait a minute… ¡Ni lo he acabado!)

 **Ahora Ann estaba en su casa desayunando con su hermano platicando:**

-Y… ¿cómo es tu extraño trabajo allí?-pregunto su hermano con curiosidad, la castaña se atragantaba con un plato de cereal con leche.

-Pues... bien, ahí es muy fácil. Pero se comportan muy normal, como gente normal, no sé. Pero, tengo dudas- hizo una pausa para sorber la leche del tazón. –Hay algo que me intriga…

-¿Cómo qué?- interrogo nuevamente.

-Algo como… que alguna vez fueron niños, pero alguien los mato, y ahora están dentro de trajes de animatronicos, en cual ahora en la noche tienen ganas de pedir venganza de aquel hombre, pero se confunden con otro tío, y…

-Ok, ok, ya te entendí- contesto el chico mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se iba.

* * *

¡DESPUES DE COMER, JUGAR S3&K Y DORMIR!

11:50

Noche 3

Ann llego a su trabajo como siempre, se sentó, reviso las 2 puertas y tiempo después llego la llamada:

" _Hola, ¿Hola? Hey, ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien! La mayoría de las personas no duran tanto tiempo. Quiero decir, ya sabes, usualmente se van a hacer otras cosas por el momento. No estoy dando a entender que murieron. Es-es-eso no es lo que quise decir. Uh, de todos modos, mejor no tomo demasiado de tu tiempo. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse serias esta noche._

 _Uh... Hey, escucha, se me ocurrió una idea: si llegas a quedar atrapado y quieres evitar ser colocado dentro de un traje de Freddy, ahh, ¡Trata de hacerte el muerto! Ya sabes, ponte flojo. Entonces tendrás una oportunidad de que, uh, quizá piensen que eres un traje vacío en su lugar. Por otra parte, si piensan que eres un traje vacío, podrían tratar de… colocar un esqueleto de metal en tu interior. Me pregunto cómo funcionaría. Sí, no importa, ignora eso. Es mejor no ser atrapado. También quería comentarte que estamos trabajando en varios proyectos, la verdad, son varios, pero suenan geniales._

 _Em... Okay, te dejo. Nos vemos en el otro lado"_

-¿O sea cómo?- se dijo la joven

¡MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS ANIMATRONICS!

En el escenario estaban la rubia, el peli-morado Wonejo y el castaño que nadie quiere estaban ahí como siempre, hablando

-Bueno… ustedes han fallado 2 noches…- dijo el de orejas de oso-Ahora es mi hora de atacar… esa chica ha sobrevivido… pero conmigo no esta vez… voy a acabarla, hoy y ahora.

-Fr Freddy?- tartamudeo la rubia- ¿Crees que podrás con ella? Ha podido con nosotros, y si puede contigo, y aun peor, ¡podría destruirte!

-No pasa nada Chica- le respondió el castaño- Estoy seguro que no es EL

-Venga chicos- les dijo el peli morado- ella solo vino a trabajar, como siempre, no quiere hacernos daño, así que no intenten hacerle algo, solo ella es una niña.

-No, iremos a por ella, y YA- contesto el de orejas de oso

-SIGH…- suspiro el de orejas moradas y se fue al backstage, ya que no queria un chanclazo de Freddy

¡CON ANN!

Ahí estaba, jugando algún en un emula-pobre que se descargó cuando de repente escucho unos pasos, al parecer alguien estaba corriendo, y sip, era Foxy, volviendo para pedir venganza.

-¡AQUÍ VOY JOPUTA!

Pero la joven fue más rápida que el de pelo rojizo, ya que le había cerrado la puerta antes de que el entrara.

El pelirrojo se estrelló en la puerta de cara, como veces anteriores -¡GRRRRRRRRR! ¡YA VERAS CUANDO ENTRE AHÍ!

-Solo soñando colega- le contesto la joven y Foxy se fue a un rincón tras haberse lastimado su bello rostro (según él).

Después de haberse encargado del de orejas de zorro, checo la cámara y se dio cuenta de que el castaño, no estaba, y no aparecía en ningún lado…Salvo en el baño de mujeres

-KHE? Mirai nomah' a ese weon acosando en el baño de mujeres- tomo captura de pantalla a la Tablet mientras miraba a Freddy, para luego desapareciera.

CON FREDDY!

-Joder… me encontró…- se dijo el castaño…-No puedo creer que una joven así pueda hacer todo lo que hizo Mike…, bueno, me iré a la cocina, así la distraeré- se dijo

-MEH- se dijo el cupcake a escondidas- ese oso siempre dice eso, pero cada vez que da un paso así, le va muy mal, saben que, mejor sigo con mis speedruns, hoy toca Super Metroid- y se largó.

4:29 AM

Ann seguía jugando con su emula-pobre, esperaba, cuando de repente, se topó con la rubia (Otra vez) que volvió por venganza

-¿Tu otra vez?-le pregunto la castaña a la rubia

-Sip, es hora de morir de una vez- le respondió la rubia con una sonrisa macabra.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Eso solo ocurrirá si juego E.T u Hotel Mario, pero no aquí- le contesto la castaña

-Suficiente- le dijo la pollo (¿?)- ¡es hora de sufrir!- y de la nada saco un Pizza launcher, un Pizza launcher es como un Waluigi launcher, pero el Pizza launcher lanza pizzas, no a Walugui, ok?

-HEY WTF!?- se dijo la castaña

-DIE, BITCH- le respondió la rubia y empezó a disparar una docena de pizzas sin fin hacia la joven

-EK- se dijo la joven y huyo de la oficina para evitar la masacre de Chica

¡MIENTRAS TANTO CON FREDDY!

-Uf... solo un poco más…- se dijo el de orejas de oso que se fue a llegar a la caja musical de él que por alguna razón está ubicada en una área secreta, muy secreta y…¿Por qué chuchas Freddy tiene una caja musical muy escondida en aquel establecimiento? No lo sé…

-Solo… un poco más…- se dijo el castaño hasta que escucho el disparo del Pizza launcher desde muy lejos

-(MOTHER OF GOD….)… ¡CHICA! ¡VEN PARA ACA!- y el castaño se fue corriendo hacia donde llega a ver a Chica con la música de Slide (Súper Mario 64)

¡CON BONNIE Y FOXY!

-Eh, Foxy- le dijo el de orejas de conejo al de las orejas del zorro

-¿Qué?- le pregunto

-Solo querría decirte que eh… esa joven no viene a hacernos daño- le respondió el peli morado- Solo tiene 12 años

-¿Y si no los tiene?- le volvió a preguntar

-Quizás, podría ser de otra edad o no, pero estoy seguro que solo vino a trabajar aquí- le contesto el Wonejo

-SIGH- suspiro el peli rojo- sabes Bonnie, ciento que siempre has sido muy…

-¿Ingenuo?- le respondió el peli morado

-Si…- le dijo- pero, vah, a quien le importa, lo único que importa es de que Freddy es un idiota de lo…

De la nada fueron interrumpidos por el de orejas de oso con el artefacto ese que corría hacia la oficina con el tema de Slide (Obvio por aquella situación)

-¡OYE ESE ES MI ESTILO! ¡VUELVE ACA CASTAÑO IDIOTA!- grito el de orejas de zorro

-SIGH- suspiro el peli morado- esto no va a acabar bien…, será mejor que vaya a ver, que a lo mejor se meten todos en un lio- se dijo el de orejas de conejo y se fue a la oficina

* * *

5:15 AM

-A ver si lo entiendo…- ¡¿tienes 16 años!?- le pregunto el peli morado

-Si…- les contesto a todos con una cara de puchero la joven castaña

-SIGH… no puedo creerlo, todo este tiempo estuvimos en contra de una joven de tan solo 16 años cuando buscábamos a un hombre de 30 años…- se dijo el castaño

-Ya me sabía todo desde el principio…- les contesto la rubia

-Chica, cállate, que estas castigada- le contesto el de orejas de oso

-Hmp- frunció la pollo mientras quitaba los pedazos de pizza que quedaron en la pared

-Bueno… volvimos a fallar otra vez- dijo Foxy

-Foxy, siempre fallamos- le respondió el Faz-bruto

-Vale, quiero morirme otra vez- se dijo el peli rojo

-¿Cómo que otra vez?- pregunto la chica al de orejas de zorro

-SIGH, pues vale, nos has descubierto- le contesto el peli morado- pues te la contaríamos… pero ya van a dar las 6:00

-Bueno, ¿entonces tienen una historia más oscura, ¿no?- les pregunto la castaña

-Sí, pero será mañana cuando te la contaremos- el castaño le respondió a la chica a la vez que salían de la oficina.

DESPUES DE QUE SE LARGARAN LOS ANIMATRONICS

-Uf… que noche, sería mejor volver a casa, estoy… Meh, no sé cómo estoy, yo mejor: FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT!

TRABAJO TERMINADO

¡Disfruta de un tiempo en tu casa!

¡LATER!

-Eh… Ann, ¿cómo fue tu día?- le pregunto Max a la castaña mientras miraban cosas random.

-No lo sé… ahora estos animatronicos tienen algo oculto, pero, anyway, lo voy a descubrir por mi mis…

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el hermano de Ann

-¡HERMANA, YA CALLA ESOS VIDEOS QUE VEZ QUE QUIERO DORMIR PORFAVOR!- le hablo a su hermana

-… Ups…- le contesto la joven

* * *

 **Howdy! He vuelto, después de perder el tiempo en la dib web, exámenes y andar, he vuelto y con ideas, a lo mejor tarde otros milenios (Como unos 10 meses o menos) (¿?) (Okei nope) pero si habrá continuación de este fic y otros más, pero primero termino este y luego sigue otro, ¿ok? pero por mientras…**

 **¡RESPUESTAS, NENES!**

 **LightIlumin 879: Vale… pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el capítulo, ¿vale?**

 **CarolTom-sama: Si… lo que dices es cierto, en cuanto a Flowey… no sé, lo estare pensando, pero aquí está el fic.**

 **Un saludo para todos ellos**

 **Se despide Blue Knight Skeleton, y hasta la próxima, ¡bye!**

 **P.D: ¿Descubrieron la pista? Porque es un algo especial que podría ir después de este fic.**

 **P.D 2: Pero la verdadera pregunta es… ¿DONDE ESTA MAKUIN? XDXDXDX**


End file.
